


Sister's Fairy Tale

by torakko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Tea, a little dancing, dragons attack!!!!!11!!1!!!, little sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystia regularly babysits her little sister, Asagi. Mystia asks Wriggle for some company. "Be a prince they said... It'll be easy they said..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister's Fairy Tale

"My mom dropped Asagi off at my apartment last night." Mystia said, over the phone. "Do you wanna come over?"

 

Wriggle hesitated, sighing. "I dunno."

 

"It'll be fun!" Mystia said.

* * *

 

That's how Wriggle had gotten dragged into wearing a crown made of paper and sitting at a miniature table drinking imaginary tea. **The bug hadn't signed up for this**. Mystia wore another crown, and Asagi another.

 

"See! You're da pwincess and you're da knight!" The small girl pointed, her wing like ears flattening.

 

"We're drinking tea too." Mystia said.

 

"Not for wong!" Asagi smiled, raising her arms in the air. "The dwagin jusht attacked!" She explained, waving her arms frantically and jumping onto the coffee table. "You haf to hide!" She looked at her sister. "So dat da knight can come save you!" She pointed to Wriggle. "It's like hide and sheek!" She cried. "Close your eyesh!" She yelled at the bug, who shrunk back and quickly shut her eyes. A few moments passed before Asagi spoke again. "Go find her! She needsh to be reshcued!" She had just dug in to a large apple.

 

"Okay, um..." Wriggle started, getting up. "I think that she's over here somewhere..." She opened the sliding door to Mystia's bathroom. "See!"

 

"Yay! You haf to kissh now! That'sh what they alwaysh do!" Asagi cried, looking at the two expectantly. The two _were_ really good friends, but they hadn't had their first kisses. Of course they both _wanted_ to go farther than friendship, but didn't think the other wanted to.

 

"Uhhh....." Mystia and Wriggle both went red, and Wriggle's antennae glowed.

 

"Shweep her up an kissh!" Asagi cheered. "Afta danshin!"

 

"Okay, wrap your arms around my neck..." Wriggle whispered, as her arms grabbed Mystia's waist.

 

"I didn't know you know how to dance..." Mystia breathed, as she was swept up off of her feet.

 

"S-Shut up..!" Wriggle replied. At the last part of the dance, Wriggle leaned Mystia down and gulped. She hesitated right above Mystia's face, flicking her eyes back and forth from Mystia to Asagi, who waited pleasantly on the coffee table. Mystia closed her eyes partially, putting her lips together, as if to offer them to the bug. Wriggle's face twitched nervously as she touched their noses together. She took a deep breath, before their lips touched for the first time. Mystia felt like her legs were going to give out, and Wriggle let Mystia down on the ground to grab her face gingerly. Mystia wrapped her arms around Wriggle's neck, and tilted her head up into the kiss.

 

"Mmh..!" Wriggle made a noise into their embrace, as the kiss deepened. Asagi looked mesmerized; a huge smile was on her face. To her, it was just another fairy tale but it had come to life! When the kiss broke, the two kept their noses together. Wriggle smiled meekly, and Mystia looked down and smiled; they both were red in the face.

 

"How was that?" Wriggle whispered, embarrassed.

 

"Fine." Mystia replied, raising her eyebrows.


End file.
